Dinner Preparation
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: My first Yakari fluff. Yamato and Hikari prepare dinner for the chosen children while Taichi and Takeru are out buying milk. Slight Takari and Taito. Yakari oneshot. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Digimon. Wish I did. But I don't.

**Author's Note**: I normally don't write fictions about Digimon couples other than Taito and Takari, however, I'll try a nice coupling that I'm somewhat fond of. I wouldn't really consider this a _romance_ story, just a _cute fluff._ The couple is Yakari.

**Dinner Preparation**

Taichi and Yamato went through a list of items needed to make a proper dinner for all of the chosen children. It was the day of the Sakura Blossom festival. The others were out having a good time while Yamato, Takeru, Taichi, and Hikari were stuck planning the dinner for later. Yamato read the list he written for the preparation as Taichi was looking through the groceries they bought to see if they had what he named.

"Tomatoes," said Yamato as he slipped his finger over the paper he held in his hands.

"Check," replied Taichi.

"Lemons..."

"Check."

"Shrimp…"

"Check."

"Milk…"

"Uh…no, I don't see any," replied Taichi as he went through the grocery bags. Yamato looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, check the fridge to see if we have any," suggested Yamato. Taichi walked over and opened the fridge door to be disappointed.

"No, you don't have any," uttered Taichi as he sighed and closed the door and turned around to face Yamato. Takeru and Hikari entered the kitchen holding hands.

"We're finished setting up the dining room. All we have to do is cook the food and serve it to the others when they get here," stated Takeru.

"Yeah, but in order to cook, one of us needs to go buy milk," said Taichi.

"Milk?" questioned Hikari. Yamato nodded.

"We need to get some milk so I can use it in the batter," stated Yamato.

"Oh I see. I wonder how we missed that when we all went grocery shopping," thought Takeru out loud.

"Taichi, go with Takeru to the store and buy some milk for me," he demanded suddenly.

"What? Why us?!" asked Taichi. Hikari rolled here eyes at her brother's reaction.

"Because Hikari-chan and I can cook the sides while you two are out. I know Hikari-chan and I can cook pretty well, but you two…well, let's just face it, you're not exactly Chef Emeril and Rachel Ray," replied Yamato sarcastically. Taichi snorted while Takeru scratched the back of his neck.

"But, it only takes one person to buy milk. So why do we both have to go?" asked Takeru. Yamato smiled.

"Simple, if he goes alone, he can complain to you the whole time instead of complaining to us when he gets home. Basically, you're going to be a scapegoat," explained Yamato.

"That's uncalled for!" screeched Taichi. Yamato walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey, if he goes with you, I also won't have to worry about you hitting on other guys instead of me," he said slyly. Taichi rolled his eyes while the younger chosens just smiled innocently.

"Are you sure? I mean, why not have our siblings go for us?" stressed Taichi. Yamato pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"_Onegai shimasu, koibito_?" he pleaded. Taichi felt himself blushing and then sighed.

"Alright, alright," he said giving in as he opened the door and waved a hand towards himself. "Come on Takeru-kun," groan Taichi as he and Takeru went out the front door. Takeru looked back a few seconds to see Hikari blowing a kiss to him before departing. When they heard the door click, Yamato put his hands to his sides and turned to face Hikari.

"Well kiddo, it's just you and me now," he stated happily. Hikari nodded and walked into the kitchen with him. Yamato put on an apron and went over to the grocery bags to grab the eggs. It was silence for a few seconds before Hikari decided to speak up.

"It was nice of your dad to let us have chosen children have dinner here at your apartment," she said while she started cutting some strawberries.

"Nah, it was okay. It's not like we ever do much anyways. This was a brake for us to have fun with you guys," replied Yamato. He put the eggs to a boil and walked over to help Hikari with the dessert. He grabbed a cup with whip cream and opened it.

"Then I guess it's the best place to have this dinner then," commented Hikari. Yamato glanced at her.

"You know, you didn't have to help me prepare dinner. You could have gone to the festival with Daisuke and the others," stated Yamato. Hikari smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine," replied Hikari. Yamato smiled.

"You stayed because you wanted to help your brother cook because he isn't that good, am I right?" he asked cunningly. Hikari chuckled under her breath.

"You know me so well," she retorted.

"Of course, you're my brother's girlfriend. I know you're pretty and very kind," he said dreamily. He took his finger and swept some whip cream on it.

"You think so? Well coming from my brother's boyfriend, I expected you to think that way about him over me," she said. Yamato chuckled.

"Are you kidding? He's kind and cute and all that good stuff, but in a different way. You know, like in a loony way," he snickered.

"Heh, I see. So that's your type eh?" she asked while scooting the strawberries into the party tray.

"Sure, I guess. Though, I could probably date cute girls like you too," he said while shrugging. Hikari giggled a little before setting the knife down and looking at Yamato.

"Cute girls like me? You sure you would?" she asked sarcastically. Yamato blinked before swiping whatever whip cream he had left on his finger, on her nose. She jolted at his action.

"Yep, you're cute Hikari-chan," he said, smiling his mischievous smile again.

"Oh really," she sassed as she smiled and took a tiny amount of flour and throwing it at Yamato.

"Hey!" he yelled cheerfully as the two laughed. He made a come back as he repeatedly put whip cream over random spots on her face. The two continued their childish play until Hikari gave up when Yamato sandwiched her body between him and the table.

"Okay, I give!" she giggled. Her face was feeling sticky from the cream that infested her face.

"Told you, oh cute one," he teased as he put his face near hers. She smiled and crossed her arms.

"I don't consider myself all that cute. I mean, I know everyone else seems to, but I also have a really sarcastic side to myself too," she pouted. Yamato shook his head and looked deeply in her eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me how big of a smart-ass you are. To me, you'll always be the cute, gentle one," he whispered as he put his hands on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her forehead. He backed away and reached walked over to the stove to check the eggs as they boiled. Hikari blushed and touched her forehead. Yamato glanced over at her and smiled.

"By the way, cut the lemons so I can use it for the seafood," he demanded. Hikari's blush faded as she nodded and grabbed the lemons from the grocery bags. She picked up the knife used to cut the strawberries and went to the sink to rinse it off. As she passed Yamato, she glanced at him and smiled. Her smile didn't go unnoticed however, as he went over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked nervously with a kind smile printed on her face. She turned around to see Yamato grinning at her.

"Listen… don't think of it as anything bad. Think of it as a kiss from a brother to a sister that he never had," he suggested. It was amazing to her that he could read her like a book. She nodded as he went over and wiped some of the whip cream from her face.

"I know. You wouldn't do so much to me since I'm with Takeru-kun," she replied. Yamato grinned at her.

"That sounds like something Taichi would say if he were in your position," he stated. He licked his lips, and then gently brushed them against hers for a short moment. Hikari was surprised at his action, but didn't react wildly. He took a step back and smiled.

"Sorry, you just sort of made me think of Taichi for a moment. You seem a lot more like him than I thought," he said apologetically. Hikari shook her head and blushed.

"It's okay. You look like Takeru-kun, so it didn't bother me one bit," she replied cheerfully. The two embraced the close moment with a chuckle before the heard the door opening.

"I'm back with your stupid milk!" shouted a voice from the living room. It was obviously Taichi's voice.

"_Tadaima_!" bellowed Takeru as he entered the apartment. Hikari gave Yamato one last kiss on the lips, much to his surprise, before running to the living room to greet her brother and boyfriend. Yamato blinked from Hikari's intimate actions with him is if it was so natural to her. He was mixed with so much surprise and confusion, that he went into a dreamy state. Taichi walked into the kitchen and handed Yamato the bottle of milk. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before noticing Yamato was in a daze about something.

"Yamato-kun? You okay?" he asked, but Yamato didn't hear him.

_The little sister I never had…or maybe something more..._

* * *

_Like it? Review it. Like I said, I know it's strange for me to write fanfics dealing with pairings other than Taito and Takari, me being a big fan of those two couples, but I just wanted to try something new with a couple I actually think is cute. I don't want to people to think that I made Yamato and Hikari cheaters, but just a fluff to have them realize what they could be. _


End file.
